


Just This Once

by crystalangel777



Series: Kinda Sad Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalangel777/pseuds/crystalangel777
Summary: Poems of sad times in my life





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if you are easily triggered by suicidal references and references to blood.

Just This Once

Just this once, as the blood drips down my arm,  
Just this once, as I throw myself to harm.

 

Just this once, as I scar myself some more,  
Just this once, as I cut straight thru my core.

 

Just this once as I shut and lock the door,  
Just this once as I drop down to the floor.

 

Just for now as my bones show through my skin,  
Just for now as a rope chafes on my chin.

 

Just for now as the chair falls to the ground,  
Just for now as my heart's beat slows down.

 

All too soon do I hear death's lovely tune,  
All too soon do I hear footsteps rushing through.

 

All too late does my self-harm finally sate,  
All too late do I finally meet my fate.


End file.
